


Ace of Spades

by XcRosae



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asta/Yuno - Freeform, Asta/Yuno(Black Clover), Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Black Clover Spoilers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Leopold(Black Clover), Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Yuno, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XcRosae/pseuds/XcRosae
Summary: !SPOILERS!YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. READ NO FURTHER IF YOU DO NOT WANT HEAVY SPOILERS.The news was released that Yuno was the long lost prince of the Spade kingdom.After the battle with the spade demons are finally over, what's left is a new battle, but this time between Asta and Yuno. Asta wants Yuno to stay, but Yuno wishes to go and lead Spade Kingdom and it's people. Asta tries to convince Yuno, in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

The news came to light, after all these years.

That Yuno was the prince of Spade Kingdom.

_The battle finally came to an end, and those disgusting demons were finally back in the gates of Gehenna. But now rose another problem, who will lead the Spade Kingdom? And that's where we are now, with a disbelieved Asta and a calm and collective Yuno. You see, the problem wasn't only that Yuno was a Spade Prince, but it was that Yuno intended to keep it From Asta, because he knew Asta wouldn't take it well. They were always together since day 1, and even joining 2 different magic squads they still always somehow managed to bump into each other. Being apart by squad was definitely hard enough but now Yuno was going to another Kingdom? Yuno was absolutely correct, Asta didn't take it well, not at all._

"I don't understand. You intended to not only try and keep it from me, but then you want to Leave Clover Kingdom! What of our promise?"

"Asta a silly promise won't keep me from leading a Kingdom, this brings me new opportunities and I can lead people to safety and ensure they are happy. After what we've been through, they don't have anyone else. You aren't that dumb to realize this."

Asta ignores that comment at the end, but focuses at the words " _Silly Promise_ "

"So, it all meant nothing to you? All of this, that we built together, you're willing to just, toss it aside? The whole reason we're here is because of that promise! Yuno you can't just sit there and try and convince me it didn't mean anything to you! What of our family?

...What of _me_?"

 _The question was met with silence_.

Asta took his silence personally.

"Yuno, what do I mean to you?"

Yuno stopped and brought his hand to his face and thought, he repeated the question.

" _What does Asta mean to me_?"

".. My rival of course. Nothing more, nothing less."

Asta came to a halt and looked at Yuno in disbelief, but that expression quickly changed into sadness. Asta looked down, fist clenched and shoulders slumped. Of course, that's the only thing he ever considered Asta to be, and Asta on the other hand considered him to be more.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But now, there's no point. We should end things here. If that's all you think of me, and you leave, you'll think nothing of me."

_Yuno looked at Asta, why was he so upset? He'll be king which is the better option instead of the Wizard king, he didn't understand. Was there something more? Yuno couldn't think of what._

But by the time he tried to gather his thoughts, Asta turned heel and walked.

"Oy Asta wait we're not finished! This is childish of you, come back I wasn't done! Asta!"

_Asta ignored, when he reached the door, he looked at Yuno, one last time and smiled. A soft sad smile that Yuno has never seen before. Why? Why was he giving him such a smile? What did I do wrong? Asta turned and walked through the door, trying to hold in his tears until he was alone._

Yuno stared at the door in confusion, what had he done wrong? Was he upset that Asta wouldn't see each other? Well he haven't seen each other much of anyways ever since we got our Grimoirs. What would be so different? He hated that he didn't know. He thought he knew Asta better than Asta knew himself, why was this time any different?

Before Yuno could continue to gather his very cluttered thoughts, Klaus and Mimosa walked in.

Mimosa spoke first "Sorry to interrupt Yuno, but we came to get you as The Wizard king called. We overheard.. Is Asta okay?"

Yuno pondered even more. He didn't even know the answer to that question. But there wasn't a point, he was summoned by The Wizard King, his walk would give him time to think of the problem that has surfaced.

Yuno looked at Mimosa and Klaus, then excuse himself and began to go to Julius, whilst only thinking of Asta.

Then, a question popped up.

If I leave, what will become of Asta?

Asta walked and walked, he could fly but with his mindset it didn't feel right. Yuno's words bounced around in his head.

" _you're so childish!"_  
 _"It's a silly promise, Asta."_  
 _"You're my rival. Nothing more, nothing less."_

Why couldn't Yuno read the damn room? Asta wasn't the best at concealing his feelings, it should've been obvious from the get go. But, as you would have it, Yuno is one dense mother fucker. Asta was the only one who could get through, but he let emotions get the better of him. But as he continued to think, Yuno being royalty started to make sense, if you start from the beginning.

Already when they were kids, his mana was _unbelievably_ higher than all the kids in the village. He had good control ever since he awoke to his windmagic. And once he got his Grimoire, he took out 2 royalties without having the need to open his grimoire.

It made sense, we just never made that connection. Asta felt a suddenly dread hit him right in the heart, and spread throughout his body. He stopped. it hurts. It hurts a lot, they were there together since the very beginning. They were each others strength, when either of them felt backed into a corner, they thought of the other and that provided strength. But now that Yuno plan's on moving to an entire new Kingdom, Asta feels his strength diplimishing. If Yuno's gone, then he doesn't have much of a reason to fight anymore. But this also begs another question, he and Yuno were abandoned at the same time, what happened to Asta? What was his story? He never bothered to ask because no one ever knew. If Yuno found out all these years, maybe Asta could too. But of course, Asta wouldn't have such a noble back story. No one in royalty would ever give birth to someone with no magic. Asta continued to think while walking, then the big question popped up.

If Yuno isn't here, what will become, of me?


	2. Encaged Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta is envopped in his thoughts, which eventually leads to him falling apart. 
> 
> He tries to throw away his feelings as Yuno is leaving in exactly a month. 
> 
> Is that enough time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to work this damn website!  
> It appears a computer is much easier to work with, and so with this ill update pretty frequently!  
> I hope you enjoy!!

A week has flown by, and still Yuno has no clue of the event that had occurred a week prior.

Walking through the halls, with luscious red carpet at your feet and the cold loneliness is putting Yuno at unease. A few more awkward corridors and he reaches the most out of place double doors. He knocks. 

"Come in!" A voice reaches on the other side, yuno steps in. 

"Ah yes, Yuno I apologize if I called you out on short notice. I need to send you on a mission." 

_Yuno has a bad feeling._

"A mission? Now? I can't I-"

"Haha! I'm fully aware of your decision to go and lead Spade Kingdom, however this will be your last mission. It won't last long, you have my word."

"But Wizard King I need to know how long, and besides why specifically me? I'll be stepping down from my place as Vice Captain soon here, and I have much to do."

"I see, well to answer that.." Julius pauses.

"I was going to send Asta, but he never answered me, and I can't just let this mission go you see. I called you here specifically as I know you and Asta are close, and was hoping you two could go together."

Yuno stops. _Fuck_ , he hasn't really cleared up what happened between them, and it would be rude if Yuno told Julius as it was disclosed. But also it doesn't seem like the appropriate time to talk to Asta, he still hasn't gathered his thoughts at all, much less rearranged them. Yuno bites his lip. 

"I'll go and speak with Asta and accept this mission".

"Great! It will be your last so don't think you can slack off even though you're leaving yeah?"

"Yes sir." Yuno salutes and turns heel. 

"Yuno."

"Yes?"

"... Think before you do. Okay?"

"?... Yes sir." Not sure what he's been told, he brushes it off and opens his grimoire to summon his cloud. 

His last mission and it just so happens to be with Asta? 

**Fate is one nasty fucker.**

This week was the hardest week Asta has ever endured.

The week only consisted of avoiding people, and that was so difficult to do as Asta was the one to always initiate conversation, but this time it was others. 

And Of course it was, the one damn week he didn't want to speak to anyone, they all came to him. 

"Hey stupidsta, I need to go buy some more cleaning supplies for my wand, a-and not that I care if you Accompany me! But I wouldn't say no and -" 

"Ah hah hey Noelle. Sorry, but I have to go train, I missed yesterday so I gotta make up for it. I promise next time we'll meet!" And before Asta even finishes that sentence he's out the door. As soon as he rounds the corner, Magna and Luck show up. 

"Hey hey Asta! If you want to train, come fight me!! Magna and I are trying this new combo spell that's even more powerful than the one we did at the water temple! Come with us we even cleared an area-"

"Sorry guys, but I want to train on my own just for today, we can always do it tomorrow! And plus, it's your combo spell, not sure how I'm able to help with that."

Magna looks at Asta confused by his answer.

"Asta, you doing okay? What's up with this? Since when has a junior ever declined an opportunity to train with their seniors?" Magna pokes him with his elbows.

"Yeah that's kinda weird, but because we're good seniors we won't force you! Come back when your body is in tip top shape okay? Otherwise I won't fight you!" Luck beams, Asta smiles. He's gonna need more than just physical training if he wants to be in "tip top shape"

"You betcha! I'll come back stronger than ever!" And with that, Asta leaves. He doubts his own words, he won't ever be stronger than ever. His own strength is leaving him for every step he takes away from Yuno. He's, for the first time glad they're in different squads, as for the Black Bulls they can't tell exactly _what_ or _why_ but the most that they know is Asta just wants to be by himself, and Asta can make up any excuse and they'll believe him. It feels so wrong. So terrible to lie, but he's been lying with himself. _You can't be honest to others if you're not even honest with yourself_. His own spirit is declining, yet just one smile is able to hide it all. The question is, how long will he be able to keep up this façade? If he were to face Yuno now, everything would just break. For the entire week Asta has been doing nothing but trying to forget his feelings to make everything easier. After all, it appears he's the only one who is aware of them, and it's lonely. Of course he won't tell anyone, what the hell will they think? I mean they always thought they were brother's, and we should stay that way. He feels guilty for even trying to change that. But now, he has a valid reason too. 

He finally has avoided everyone successfully, and he now has the rest of the day to himself. He could train, to make up for yesterday, or... He could let his feet take him wherever he wants. _Yeah_ , the latter sounds better. And so Asta walks, he walks and walks and just thinks. 

Yuno was going to leave soon. In exactly a month from now. To leave Clover Kingdom, to leave Asta forever. Asta's jealous of course, Yuno gets to have servants, and he'll be the most powerful King yet with a good heart- a good heart, huh? 

Yeah Yuno has a great heart. But his mind is the opposite, _so so dense_. Asta can't really fault him. That's just who he is. Doesn't mean Asta still feels hurt. That dark feeling never left. It was different from the dark anti magic he has, this time, the darkness is much much thicker. It envelops your whole body with no way to escape. Every step is crushing his soul, every step he feels his rib cage close in more on his heart. Every step, and he's away from Yuno.

 _Yuno_. 

He loves Yuno, more than anything. It hurts to know that Yuno doesn't feel the same, that Yuno has never ever felt the same. And it hurts so much

As Asta continued to walk, not only was his body and mind dark and stormy, but the sky decided to cry with him. It made Asta feel a bit better, until he realized he had no coat. 

_Fuck_.

Asta has had such terrible luck lately, first his heart gets forcibly crushed to never heal, and it got to the point where he can't even bring himself to eat nor sleep, his nightmares have been a constant pain in the ass. At least years of training, a week didn't have much effect's his muscles. Heh, it's stupid to think about. All this agony, for the person you love to not even recognize your feelings?

 _Laughable_. 

Asta looks up at the cloudy sky, it's not much different from closing his eyes at night and thinking of a constant storm. Asta doesn't consider going back to base, he doesn't want to. So, he continues walking, a storm won't stop him from doing what he originally planned, after all no one could stop him, let alone find him as he has no magic. As Asta stepped forward, his mind suddenly went dizzy. 

_Huh? What's going on?_

His vision clouded and his body suddenly heavy- his stomach nauseous and his ears ringing- was he attacked? No, he didn't sense any Ki-

_Asta fell to the ground_.

  
~~~

Yuno begins to descend to the Black Bulls base, and knocks on the door. He is greeted with two very loud and noisy Black Bull members fighting over... Did he hear pudding? 

"YOU BASTARD LUCK GIVE ME BACK THAT PUDDING!"

"You're gonna have to catch me fiirsst!"

Yuno looks around to try and find at least one Black Bulls member with a brain. Ah! The royal Silva girl, where is she?

"If you're looking for someone, come talk to me handsome!"

Yuno turns to the voice and it was a pink haired girl who looks like she just came back from an errand. 

"I am looking for Asta."

"Ah yes of course you are! Unfortunately he's not here. He left during breakfast."

Breakfast? Why? The storm started not that long ago, was he in town?

"Has he told anyone of his whereabouts? We were summoned on an urgent mission together by King Julius."

"Nope, he only said he was going to train. He's been avoiding everyone lately and even going as far as avoiding meals! Honestly that kid"

"La! I cooked for him and he only had one bite! La!" A small girl who Yuno didn't even notice was here chimes in.

"In any case Asta said he was going to train and he always trains in the Forest behind our base."

"Thank you." And with that, Yuno leaves the base, and begins to circle around. Just then even more thunder could be heard. What a terrible storm, what is Asta thinking of training in this weather? We'll never know. Yuno continues and searches the forest, but although there were a lot of cut down trees, there was no Asta. 

Yuno calls out "Asta! It's me Yuno we have a mission!"

...No response. 

_Huh? He always responds to me, is he just not here?_

Yuno summons his grimoire and begins to scout the area, dammit he shouldn't feel this worried, but this could be the bad feeling he felt from earlier. He pulls out his hood over his head to shield himself from the rain and begins to search.He searched the entire damn forest behind the base for an hour and still no sign of Asta, or anyone for that matter. God damn it if only he had magic he could sense him. Where on earth is he? Yuno abandons the forest and continues to search elsewhere. 

_Where could Asta have gone?_

It was storming outside and it's freezing, he had hoped Asta was training with a coat on, no he shouldn't be training at all in this weather! But he wasn't at the base and he wouldn't train in town. 

_What if Asta is in danger? What if he ran away? Was he kidnapped like before?_

No. Yuno shook his head, Asta is the strongest person he ever knew, there's no way Asta would be in danger and if he _was_ \- Asta could easily beat anyone. And he doesn't think Asta would just run away, he doesn't have a valid reason too, but it was a possibility he couldn't overlook, then there was the other possibility of Asta being Kidnapped. Its highly plausible, but who the hell would kidnapp Asta? I thought we defeated all of our enemies in Clover Kingdom, was it another third party? Belle chimed in.

"Yuno calm down, I dont believe that Asta of yours would be kidnapped, you need to have a calm mind if you want to find him. Sheesh who knew you cared so much for such a small kid? Its making me jealous you know!"

Then why was he _missing?_ Yuno was beginning to worry, and that worry is slowly turning into distraught. What if he doesn't find Asta? Clover kingdom isn't that big but its huge for one person to find another, and he didn't have much time, he could try and contact the others but they were already so far away. What was he going to do? 

8 hours have passed and Yuno is running low on mana, he searched ¾ of Clover Kingdom with no Asta. He asked all over the damn Clover Territory and even asksed back at the town for the small sliver chance he was there.The only place he hadn't looked, was down Southeast. The farthest place from the Black Bulls base, with his remaining magic he'll have to stop for a bit and replenish his mana in order to have enough to go back home. With the sky darker than before as it was beginning to turn nighttime, Yuno was very _very_ distraught. 

He spent all day looking for him, and he still hasn't returned to base, he looked down at the Southeast forest, and it was so dark and Yuno was beginning to tire- but he will not stop until he finds Asta. He could put off the mission until tomorrow. Yuno enters the forest and lights up the entire area with his magic. Was it really possible for Asta to be _here?_ Yuno didn't really have any other option, he summoned Sylph and commanded her to search for Asta, and Yuno would search on his own. As Sylph took off, Yuno began to wander, it was a beautiful forest, the shrubbery and the bio-luminescent mushrooms made the forest come to life at night. The tree's were a dark oak wood, meaning that this forest could not allow any natural light to enter, making it all the more difficult to preform a search. 

An hour had passed and the sky was encased in a never ending darkness, Yuno was begging to lose hope, _what if something happened to Asta? Was this my fault? No no It couldn't have been, I still have a month left there's no way Asta would- unless he **was** kidnapped? Was Asta taken by the enemy? But who- we don't have a new enemy I'm sure of it- was it intentional? was he attacked from behind? but he should manage to sense others even if he has no magic, then he was trapped? is he hurt? what if Asta- _Before that thought could finish, Sylph came fluttering back.

"Yuno I found him!! come quickly!" Yuno whipped his neck so hard he almost got a whiplash- _Asta is okay!!_ He runs behind Sylph across a good portion of the forest, jumping over fallen logs and almost tripping in the process, and then he sees him- oh **_oh no_ **

_"_ **_ASTA!! "_ **

_Yuno runs up to Asta and picks him up- he's cold, so so **cold**. What had happened? He checks his body for wounds and there's none- was it a sneak attack? did someone do something to him? _

_he shakes Asta._

"Oi! Oi Asta wake up!! Fuck how long were you out here you idiot?!"

 _Yuno brings his hand to his neck and checks his pulse. He's_ **_alive_ ** _, but he needs medical attention and heat fast but- fuck he doesn't have Enough Mana to bring him back! They are in the very damn corner of the Clover territory- and Asta is not responding._

 _Panic set's in, Yuno needs to do_ **_something._ **

_Heat._

_Asta needs warmth, and **fast** _

"Belle! Find a place where we can rest and thats safe, I dont care if we have to rest in a tree find a place now!" _Yuno picks up Asta in his arms and follows closley behind Belle._

_Belle follows Yuno's commands and it didn't take long for Belle to spot a small cavern of sorts that was made from the overgrowth of the roots from the trees, yuno quickly runs within the cavern of sorts and sets Asta down slowly._

**_Fuck how long was he out here for? Why?!_ **

_Yuno tightly wraps Asta in his cloak and the only source of light he could work with and see is the light provided by Belle, shit if only he had fire attributes to make more efficient warmth for Asta. Body warmth is the only source Yuno can provide him with until his mana replenishes._

_Yuno cradles Asta in his arms, the night has grown even longer and he is so_ **_tired._ **

_He cuddles Asta and brings him closely to his chest, face within his neck- fuck he's so_ **_cold._ **

**_"_ **Asta.. Asta please, wake up"

_I need you_


	3. Sick from love

_Ko ko ko_

_Peck peck peck_

"Nhng.."

_Ko ko ko ko ko_

"Unhg.. What?" 

_Yuno stirs and winces at the bright light that hits his face, and looks down to see a warm and sleepy Asta still cuddled within Yuno's cloak and in the safety of Yuno's arms. Yuno then turns to look around and find what the heck woke him up by pecking his face. He doesn't see anyone, but he notices a dark blue bird resting on Asta's chest that wasn't there last night, and he senses mana from the bird._

"Uhm..? A bird?"

Just then the bird flies off of Asta and is enveloped around a warm blue light, and the bird that was once there is now in the form of a human girl. 

_Ahh I remember her from the shadow castle, she was with the first Wizard King. I believe Asta mentioned she's the newest recruit of the Black Bulls, did she come all this way to find Asta?_

"Hello Yuno, I am Nero and a member of the black bulls. I was sent to find Asta as he didn't return to base last night, but it looks as though I don't need to worry."

_Ah, Nero was her name._

"Yes, I spent all day looking for him yesterday, and when I found him he was collapsed and rendered unconscious, I still don't know by who or what. He was out in the rain for who knows how long, so I'll need to bring him to an infirmary in case something the naked eye can't see, he could have also very well caught something from the rain."

_Yuno begins to sit up and re-bundle Asta in his cloak. Yuno feels his forehead, the temperature has gone up from last night, thank god, and wasn't at fever level Just yet. Hopefully it stays that way a little longer._

Yuno brings his attention back to Nero.

"And might I ask how you found us so quickly? Asta doesn't haven't magic and we're quite far from your base, let alone Clover castle so you couldn't have sensed mana from me."

_Nero pondered a bit before answering his question_

"Because.. this isn't the first time Asta has come to this forest." 

~~~

_It took me all day to find him, he suddenly took off from our morning meal we have together and hasn't returned in a day, and since Finral searched until his mana ran out, the only one faster at searching without a broom was Nero. Even with Nero transforming into a bird, she too had her limits, but of course she was worried of Asta._

_I didn't end up finding him until the sky was beginning to turn twilight, and I found him by a small pond filled with some Koi. He looked to have been there for a long time and had not moved. Has he eaten at all today?"_

_"Asta, what are you doing? You've been missing for a day you can't just leave like that and not tell anyone."_

_Asta doesn't seem to have heard my question through his head for a couple seconds, has he even acknowledged my voice?_

_"Ast-"_

_"Hey, Nero.. You can seal anything, can't you?"_

_"Huh? Yes, as well as unlock anything. Why? Answer my question first."_

_"Can you.. Seal me?"_

_Nero was taken aback by that question. Seal him? What the heck does he mean by that?_

_"Asta what do you mean seal you? I can seal something within you, but seal you as you are right now?"_

_"Yes, are you able to seal…_

_Asta pauses._

_"...My heart?"_

_Huh?_

_"Your heart? Stop being stupid I will do no such thing"_

_His shoulders suddenly slumped and he hugged his knees even tighter while continuing to stare at the Koi pond. He looked up and made a tight smile on his face and laughed._

_"Haha, yeah that was kinda stupid to ask. Sorry Nero. I'll return to base with you. Please forget I said anything."_

_Asta gets up and waves to the Koi's, and returns to Nero's side._

_I obviously didn't forget, as the Asta within that forest.. Was not the same Asta I've seen for the past year, this is the first time I've ever seen him this.._

_Low._

_depressed._

_Scared even._

_Was there another side to Asta I didn't know about?_

~~~

Nero looked down at Asta huddled within Yuno's arms, and back at Yuno.

"What are you to Asta?"

_Huh? What a very awkward question. Asta asked him the same thing. So Yuno decided to respond with the same answer._

"I'm his rival, nothing more, nothing less."

"Are you sure? There seems to be something more going on, and it looks to be very one sided."

Yuno looked up in confusion. 

"One sided? What do you mean? We've both declared that we were rivals ever since we were little." 

_Nero huffs._

"Figure that out yourself. Stop talking and get Asta to a healing mage, we still don't know why he collapsed."

_Although, I am starting to piece together the Puzzles_. 

_Yuno opens his grimoir and summons his cloud, and carefully places Asta down. Nero transforms back into a bird and sits down next to Asta._

The ride back to clover castle was quite long, Yuno hadn't even realized he was out that far. And Asta managed to get to that forest without any magic? Asta must've thought of it as great training for his muscles. Yuno didn't mind the thought of that at all. 

Halfway there, and Asta begins to stirr. 

" _Uughh.. Huh?"_

_It's so soft and cool, where the heck am I? Huh? Is that Yuno?_

_No he definitely must still be dreaming, riding on Yuno's cloud has always been a dream, riding to some nice place to have quality time with._

_Ko ko ko_

"Hmm? Nero?"

"Asta!"

_Yuno bends down and comes face to face with Asta._

"You absolutely meat head!! What were you thinking of going to that forest in the damn rain?" 

_wait wait wait so I'm not dreaming that actually is Yuno? Fuck no he can't- I'm not ready!_

Asta smiles and laughs 

"Hahaha Yuno what got you so worried? I was just training in that forest obviously! The one behind our base was being used by Magna and Luck, they were doing a new combo spell you see!"

_Please believe it_

_Yuno didn't buy it_

"Sure. Let's say I give you the benefit of the doubt here. Why that forest and why so damn far away?'

"To train my legs of course!!" 

"Asta. I found you collapsed, in the rain and cold. You were not responding to me at all. and on top of that, we have a mission from Julius together, you hadn't replied to him and so he assigned me to find you and bring you with me to the mission. He said it was urgent and to be done within 3 days." 

_ah, is that what happened? I collapsed? I don't seem to remember much from last night, it's all hazy._

"Ahhaha I might've trained a little too hard to make up for yesterday. Don't worry so much Yuno! I am in good shape! Let's go do that mission now!"

_Yuno gives Asta the deadpan Stare, along with Nero._

"What?? Really I'm perfectly in good health and ready to go!"

"Asta. We are not going until we have doctor Owen look at you, you could've been attacked or something. We will not go until we know for certain You're ready to go, and speaking of.. 

_Yuno walks up to Asta and puts his hand behind his neck to bring Asta's head to his._

"Like I thought, you have a fever." 

_Guh!!_

_*slap*_

_Yuno brings his hand up to his cheek._

"Why the hell do you suddenly care now?? And why measure my temperature with your head! Don't you have some fucking planning to do?? To go to your precious spade kingdom?? You could have done the mission alone! Stop being involved with me. This has to end. _Now_."

_Yuno takes his hand off his face and observes Asta. He's never seen his dear friend this.. Livid._

"Asta please sit back down, you yelling won't help your fever, you have to lay down."

"He is right Asta. Please, I'll sit in between you, would that be okay?" 

_Asta continues to glare at Yuno with tears swelling in his eyes. He then turns to Nero and lays down facing away from everyone, and silent cries until he finally gives way back to sleep._

_Nero places her hand on Asta's forehead. his temperature has gone up. Not good._

"He's sleeping, but his temperature has gone up and fairly quickly. We'd better not wake him up until we're at Dr.Owen's infirmary."

…

"Yuno?" 

_Yuno clutches his heart digging into his cloak. Why was he in pain? His heart hurts so much, more than the cheek that was just slapped._

**_Why does my heart hurt?_ **

Nero continues to observe Yuno, she senses sadness from him. 

"Are you hurt?" 

_Yuno jolts at the question. He doesn't want to admit he's hurt. Especially to someone he's just met._

_But he is in deep pain_

"... No. I am fine." 


	4. A warning

_ Guhh.. _

_ Huh? _

_ Where am I?  _

_ It's cold... _

_ Asta can hear distant grunting in the back, his ears still ringing.  _

_ Huh?  _

_ Is that...  _

_ Yuno?  _

_ Asta slowly begins to adjust his vision to see Yuno engaged within a fight.  _

_ What..? Why is Yuno fighting.. Who is he?  _

_ The man Yuno is fighting is cloaked, hiding his identity. The man is fast and clearly experienced with his fair share of battles. Suddenly the man appears behind Yuno, piercing his arm and crunching it, no longer usable.  _

_ Asta eye's widen.  _

_ "Yuno!!" _

_ Huh? Why can't he hear me? Where am I? I.. I can't move! Yuno!  _

_ Yuno is clearly at his limit, how long has the fight been going on? Where are we? I.. I have to help Yuno! Why can't I move?!  _

_ Yuno then only slightly turns to face Asta, just then it felt as time has stopped.  _

_ Yuno has tears fall from his eyes, he falls to his knees admitting defeat.  _

_ NO! YUNO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! I- FUCK WHY CAN'T I MOVE?? YUNO!!  _

_ PLEASE STOP WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?! _

_ The cloaked man ignores Asta pleas, running straight to Yuno, piercing him Straight through the chest, not bothering to take his sword back.  _

_...  _

_ Yuno..  _

_ YUNO _

_ YUUNOOOO!  _

  
  


" **YUNO** !"

_ Asta pants, sweat dripping down his forehead and lungs feeling as if they're gonna burst if Asta doesn't calm down.  _

"Fuck... A nightmare... Where am I?"

_ Asta looks around, he is not within the Black Bulls Base, he is in quite a spacious room with nothing but a big bed and a Nightstand next to it.  _

Ah _. It clicks in his head. _

He remembered having a fever, and needing to see Dr.Owen, he must be in one of the resting rooms. 

Asta head still throbs from the nightmare. Yuno dying not leaving his mind.

_ Yuno _ ...

_ I need to find Yuno..  _

Asta gets out of bed, his mind still a little fuzzy and legs feel like jelly, barely able to walk. He has to find Yuno and make sure he's okay. 

Asta leans against the wall until he reaches the door and begins to look around Clover Castle. 

Asta continues to look down while he walks, until he bumps into someone. 

"Oy Asta!! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Huh? Leo?"

"Yep yep the one and only!! I heard you had a pretty bad fever man! Come I got some medicine for you, you shouldn't be out of bed you know. One more night and you'll be ready to leave okay?"

Asta is grateful he's friends with Leo and pretty much his whole family. Asta nods and Leo offers his shoulder to Asta. Asta clumsily puts his arm around Leo and begins to walk back with Leo to his bed. 

Leo sits down Asta. 

"Here"

Leo hands him some medicine mixed with some pear juice and a glass of water. 

"Thank you Leo."

"Ahaha! There's no need for thanks, I need my Rival to be in his absolute best state of all time!"

"Ahaha.. Yeah, of course."

Leo titls his head like a confused cat.

"Asta? You okay? Obviously other than your fever, but anything else going on?"

_ Huh? Did I reply funny?  _

"No no everything's fine Leo! Nothing to worry about. Just tired, you know? Haha I think the medicine you gave me is definitely working! So I should probably go back to sleep if I want to get better sooner."

Leo still looks at Asta with big scrutinizing eyes. 

Leo continues to observe Asta, trying to see if he's lying or hiding something. 

_ Asta gulps _

"Hmm.. Well okay. I'll believe you. But Asta, if you feel there's no one else to go, you always have me, my big brother and Big sister! Although if you talk with either of them you probably won't get the answers you want but more of what they want. So come talk to me if you need anything okay?" 

Asta looks at Leo longingly. He hasn't talked to anyone about his feelings. He wanted to get rid of them on his own terms, friends can't help with that. 

Asta smiles. 

"Of course! Thanks Leo!"

"Yeah no thanks needed! I'll leave the cup of water here for you. Goodnight now! Yuno will come pick you up tomorrow for your mission. Get stronger okay?"

"You got it Leo! Goodnight now."

And with that Leo leaves flashing his toothy grin.

Asta lays down and doesn't go back to sleep for a while. He doesn't want to do this mission with Yuno. But.. It's probably the last time he'll do anything with him. As the hours go by.. The more Yuno is slipping from Asta's hands. He needs to kill these feelings and soon. Or else..  _ he won't ever be the Asta that everyone else knows. _

Asta agrees with his thoughts and drifts off to sleep. 

~~~

Morning arrives. 

Yuno begins to walk up the stairs to grab Asta and go complete to the dungeon. He should have gotten medicine last night and should be better today. The last day we have to complete the mission, he doesn't wanna disappoint The Wizard King, especially since this is his last day to finally end this assignment.

Once he reaches the end of the corridor to Asta's room, it is blocked by Leo. 

Leo looks as if he was waiting for Yuno. 

"Excuse me, I need to get in". 

Leo doesn't reply and just stares at Yuno. Yuno opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted abruptly. 

"What did you do?"

_ Huh? What did I do? Me?  _

"I do not know what you accuse me of." 

"You hurt Asta."

_ What? Hurt Asta? Why would he ever accuse me of that? Yuno doesn't recall him ever saying something to Hurt Asta.  _

"I do not know what you speak of Leo. I ask that you please move." 

"No. Asta is clearly hurt over something and it started with you. You're the only person in the entirety of the kingdoms that could ever hurt Asta. 

_ Leo takes a deep breath as if to calm down.  _

"I will move. But I am warning you. if Asta comes back from that mission with you and is even more hurt and distraught, I and everyone else, will never forgive you."

Leo gives Yuno a dark look, the very same scary looks as Mereoleona.

And with that Leo takes his back off the door and begins to walk, not sparing a second glance at Yuno. 

Yuno doesn't bother to understand what Leo meant and simply continues on with what he was doing. 

Yuno knocks twice. 

"Oy Asta, you awake?" 

No response so Yuno invites himself inside. 

He sees Asta laying on his back, like a log. Which is very unusual as Yuno always found Asta in the mornings like he was dancing in his sleep. Yuno sits on the bed and places his hand on his forehead. 

_ Yep, the fever is definitely gone. Glad it was only a fever and nothing more. He should thank dr.Owen later. Yuno takes his hand off of his forehead and begins to observe Asta's eye bags.  _

_ What heavy eyebags.. Has Asta not been sleeping properly? He was always such a heavy sleeper and never had problems sleeping. And Asta looks even more pale than usual.. Maybe it was only from the fever.  _

But before Yuno could continue to observe Asta, Asta opened his eyes. 

"Oh.. Morning Yuno. I'm ready to go on the mission. Just let me get changed first."

Asta sits up and doesn't bother to wait for Yuno to reply. Asta takes off his "patient" clothing and returns to his more comfortable attire. While Asta changes, he doesn't miss the way Yuno simply stares at his back. Without turning back, Asta speaks. 

"Stop staring. If you want these muscles go work out every once in a while."  _ Asta smirks.  _

"Not a chance."

Yuno turns with the slightest blush you'll ever see. 

"Okay. Im done. Let's go."

Yuno stands quickly. 

"Wait. You're absolutely sure you're okay from the fever? Nothing needs feels.. Off?"

Asta's heart begins to hurt. 

_ Please stop caring. You're making this difficult.  _

"Since when have you cared for my body and not your mission? This is the last one you'll ever get assigned here in Clover Kingdome. Don't let me get in the way." 

_ Yuno is taken aback by Asta's reply. Yuno doesn't think of an appropriate way to respond, so he simply nods.  _

They leave Dr.Owen's ward and make's it to the Golden Dawn quart yard. Yuno summons his cloud and Asta hops on. Not another word was spoken since they left the patient room. The air has a weird tension. Yuno begins to make way to the dungeon. 

The dungeon is located just on the westernpart of Clover Kingdom, close to the border of Heart kingdom. It will only take a couple of hours to get there. Meanwhile Asta is sitting on the very opposite end of Yuno, with his legs dangling off the edge. 

Yuno thinks back to what Leo had said. He doesn't ever remember doing something to hurt Asta. The only thing that Yuno could think of was that conversation they had about a week prior. When Yuno had announced that he was leaving Clover kingdome to be crowned King and lead Spade Kingdome. He remembers Asta not taking the news well. But why would that hurt Asta? He acted very childish that day. If anything, it was his fault for not bothering to listen to me. But then again, maybe there's something more I'm missing here. 

Yuno glances at Asta, he looks idly at the ground below with dead eyes. 

_ Oh Asta.. Why do your eyes look like that? _

They finally arrived and the sun was set at the highest point in the sky. They had about 8 hours to finish the dungeon and report back. No problem. 

"Oy Asta, we can probably finish this dungeon in a little over 5 hours. I had mimosa give me a proper layout of the dungeon, there are two paths we can take that will lead us to two different artifacts. So one of us has to take one path, get the artifact and we meet back here. Is that clear?" 

_ Asta's head was a little cloudy, but he understood the gist of it.  _

"Yeah. See you soon then."

Yuno looks unsatisfied with that answer, feeling anger. 

_ Why the hell was Asta acting like this??! _

"Asta."

_ Asta turns, not looking at Yuno. _

"Look. Whatever I did that hurt you, I am sorry. we don't have time for you to pout over this. We have 5 hours to get this done and make it back in time to report our findings."

_ Asta looks as if he were torn between yelling from anger or yelling from sadness. Asta does neither. _

_ " _ yeah. I got it. Like I said before, don't let me get in the damn way. Just, do our job. I'll see you back here."

And Asta runs into the path on the left. 

_ Right it is then..  _

And Yuno flies within the dungeon. 


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno traps Asta to finally talk with him of what's been going on.

_Gugh!!_

Asta just barely managed to dodge the flame trap, sending a flame hurricane upwards. 

_Jesus CHRIST every step you take there's traps everywhere!_

The dungeons layout was strange, it was a direct path but the further you went the thinner the path became, making it easier for traps to be laid down and more unavoidable.

Asta could activate his black form in order to deactivate all of them, but It's recently taken a toll on his body. The last time He's used it fully, his right arm took a full month to get all of the anti magic out. It was a painful process and so Asta tries to not use it unless it is called for dire situations..

But maybe if he didn't use it for fighting, he would be okay? Just for a little while anyways.. It should be okay. 

Asta wipes the sweat off of his forehead and activates his black form, making it so whatever trap he steps on, he will deactivate it. He continues forward, sprinting and it's been a little over an hour since they began this assignment, and an hour since Yuno.. "Apologized". 

Asta continues to run whilst thinking of the previous conversation. 

_What's worse is.. He doesn't even know why he's sorry, He's figured out he hurt me, which I guess is a start, but he doesn't even know what he's hurt, nor how. So in reality, he only apologized to get it over with, in hopes I'd forget._

_That only made it hurt more._

_You know.. Maybe he is right. I am just a child who doesn't know what he's doing. And that.. It was dumb to love Yuno.. But, how can you kill feelings in a month's time when you've accumulated them in year's time?_

_Asta sighs_

Why the hell is it so difficult to kill your feelings? It shouldn't be this hard and yet.. It's slowly killing me instead. 

Asta tries not to think of Yuno so much, it's bad for his heart. 

Asta huffs and tries to clear his mind.. Until he speaks. 

**_Thinking... of... the boy again?_ **

"You again? Since when could you read my thoughts?"

**_Hehehe.. I am a part of you.. I know you longer.. Then he knows you. I know your thoughts... But I never comment on them.. But... If your heart.. hurts it also hurts my soul you know... It must be hard... To love..._ **

_Asta huffs_

"Shut up. As if you know anything about what I'm feeling. You're a demon. Demons can't feel love". 

**_Well... That may be true... But.. The weaker your soul gets... The more powerful I become... Asta... It would be.. A real shame.. If I were to take over your body..._ **

"Shut. Up. I can't concentrate. Shut up."

His demon shuts up. 

It isn't every often his own demon talks with him, normally only during fights when he activates his black form and requests for power, but other than that he never speaks to me. 

Asta continues on to search for the artifact, whilst being drained from his black form. It's getting harder to walk but, it can't possibly be any further. 

Asta spends another hour running along the path, it's getting unbelievably narrow, to the point where Asta has to hunch his shoulders to not get them scraped. 

"Ugh.. I'm gonna have to break this wall if it gets any tighter"

Asta trudges a bit more into the narrow walls, and then he finally activates Black tornado to bust through the walls. 

Thankfully the walls didn't completely end, as he reaches to what seems to be the middle room, where this room is the beginning of where the 2 paths split. Asta turns to see another path beside the one he just broke. Maybe That's the path Yuno is gonna come through. Should Asta wait or..? No no.. Yuno wouldn't wait for him, so Asta should continue forward. They didn't have much time remaining to find the artifacts, so they couldn't be much farther.

Asta continues forward, where as in the Beginning, the 2 paths meet in one center room, where now it is one straight path. Asta begins to run towards the artifact room. 

~~~

"Hahaha! That was so funny Yuno, you seriously gave _that type_ of an apology to the little twerp?"

Bell laughs holding her stomach. 

Yuno paid no mind to her and continued to fly onwards, flying fast enough to not trigger any traps. 

"HAHhaha.. But seriously. You should've listened to him and done this alone. You're way better than him. He's dragging you down isn't he? He's wea-"

"Bell."

Yuno's tone was firm and filled with anger, he was giving her a warning. 

"Alright alright sheesh.. But you know he's acting weird right? Maybe the devil will finally take over him and kill him."

Yuno doesn't say anything and simply gives Bell the murderous gaze. 

Bell shivers and apologizes. 

"Now shut up. I need to concentrate and you're making this all the more harder. Leave. Now."

Bell obliges. 

Yuno huffs. 

He's never really liked Bell, for other than her power. That was her job, she chose him to hone her power. Her opinion should be kept to herself and herself only. 

But he will admit one thing, and it's that Asta has been acting very weird lately. He still has never told the truth on why he went to the forest that night, in the cold thundering rain collapsed, nor why he has been avoiding everyone at the black base, even going as far as to avoid meals with them. He obviously has changed, and I don't know why. 

Suddenly Yuno got an idea, normally every artifact room has some sort of magic door or some sort of lock mechanism. Yuno could command Bell to cast a spell on the door to lock it, and then he can finally ask Asta why the hell he's been acting so weird. 

It's the perfect opportunity, and Yuno won't let this one slip by. 

Yuno agrees with his thoughts and summons Bell. 

"Bell." 

"Oohh you called?? Are you feeling bad that you told me to-"

"When we get there, I want you to make sure Asta doesn't leave the artifact room. And you will stay quiet and do not interfere. Got it?"

"What? No! You're probably thinking of doing something weir-"

"Bell. Need I remind you I can make you disappear? I can rip your stupid page whenever I want."

Bell complies. 

"Alright alright.. I got it. Just don't let him leave yeah?"

"Good now leave."

_Bell poofs into thin air._

Yuno will find out what is on Asta's mind. Because frankly, he's tired of it, of this.. game. 

_and Yuno doesn't even know he's the one who started it._

Yuno finally arrives upon what seems to be the center room. He looks ahead and it appears to be one solid straight line towards the artifact room, he can sense strong mana coming from there. Yuno turns around to see a second path from the one he just came through, all busted apart with fallen rubbel. It seems Asta had to make his own path, meaning he went on ahead to the artifact. 

_Perfect_. 

Yuno picks up the pace and makes way towards the treasure room. 

Yuno shortly arrives to see the locked mechanisme cut through, it seems Asta made it here first. Before Yuno stepped inside the room, he summoned Bell and nodded at her. 

Bell understood and commanded a binding spell on the door, a strong powerful spell where Asta will have a harder time to undo, because as soon as you cut it, it comes back immediately. This will give them _plenty_ of time to talk.

Yuno steps through and finds Asta rummaging around through the gold coins to find something that remotely looks like an artifact. 

"Ah Yuno!! Finally, what took you so long?" 

_Huh. How odd, it seems Asta is trying to keep up this happy persona._

"Nevermind how I got here. Have you found the artifacts yet?" 

"Hmm? Oh.. Yeah I found one, it was a scroll that contained a new water spell, so we can't use it except for Noelle. I'm having trouble finding the other one though."

Yuno joins Asta in going through the gold coins to find another scroll, but in reality Yuno could just use his detection mana to find it, but of course he won't use it now. 

Yuno continues to dig through the gold with Asta and then takes a breath, he faces Asta.

"Asta. I need you to answer my question."

Asta flinches at Yuno's voice so close to him, Asta moves to the side a little and answers. 

Yuno didn't miss his flinch. 

"Y-yeah?"

"What's happened to you these past weeks? And don't try to bull shit your way out of this. We have plenty of time to talk and you won't have to worry of others listening to you."

_Asta spends a little longer replying._

"Pfft.. Yuno there's absolutely nothing wrong! If you're still referring to when I collapsed, I was just tired and collapsed from training is all. Seriously, there's absolutely nothing going on."

_Please don't ask anything more_

"Oh? Is that so, because I heard problems were being caused even before the forest." 

"Huh? Like what?" 

"You avoiding meals.. Avoiding your Black Bull squad members, and not bothering to show your face by staying in your room."

_Asta gulps._

_They told him all that?_

"So Asta. I'll ask again."

Both Yuno and Asta stopped rummaging through the gold, Yuno stands and drops right in front of Asta, coming face to face with him. 

"What happened?"

_Asta looks away from Yuno's intense stare._

"I.. It's none of your concern Yuno. Let's drop this and continue finding the artifact yeah?" _Asta says with a smile._

"I believe it is absolutely my damn concern because it started when you last spoke to me! And honestly it's quite tiring. When I leave who's gonna take care of you when you get like this?"

_Asta completely drops his shoulders and stops going through the gold._

"Since when have you cared about that? If you're so concerned about my health then maybe you should stay."

"Asta you can't be serious, you know I can't do that."

"Exactly. Then don't worry about it. I said to drop it."

"Asta come on. Whatever's going on can't be that bad if you'd just talk to me."

"Yuno, it's seriously nothing. stop insisting it's something big. You have bigger problems to worry about."

"Asta-"

"You have to go and lead Spade Kingdom into greatness and all. You'll probably get a beautiful wife, have wonderful children..

"Asta listen-"

"You'll get to have servants, live within the castle and get the biggest rooms all to yourself, you'll get to eat something delicious every day and you'll have plenty of admires who will fall in love with you and-" 

"Asta stop talking for just a moment! What's this about? You jealous or something that I'll get a wife and have children? I already agreed to that. The kingdom needs my heirs."

"Yeah, so what if I am?"

"Asta, Don't. be. a child."

"Don't disregard me."

_Yuno stands up._

"Why are you acting like such a damn child?! Why won't you tell me what's wrong! I want to help dammit, but right now you're seriously pissing me off! Asta I've known you my whole life, and I know there's still something you're not telling me! Seriously what if I'm away and something bad happens what will you do if you're in this sorry state?!

_Asta stands up and yells_

"THEN STAY."

_Yuno comes to a halt, He's never heard nor seen Asta yell at him before._

"...stay"

"Asta I can't stay, you know this. And.."

_Yuno processes his thoughts and gasps. As if a lightbulb went over his head._

"Is that the reason.. You've been so upset?" 

_Ah yes, if he recalls correctly, Asta's mood dropped tremendously over him mentioning his leave._

_Asta looks down at the ground and stays silent._

_Yuno clicks his tongue._

"That can't be all. You are seriously that fucking upset over me leaving? Asta, I am leading a fucking Kingdome, I don't have time for these games! And I know there's something else you're not telling me! You can't be that much of a fucking child over this! Get over yourself! This is absolutely stu-

" **IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**."

_Asta gasps and steps back, looking at the ground with his fists clenched at his side._

_"I.. I love you_." 

_Silence filled the following moments, Asta hears nothing but his heartbeat. He Doesn't dare look up at Yuno's reactions, fearing his features are filled with disgust. But Yuno laughing isn't at all what he was expecting._

"You.. You!! Oh my god ahahaha!"

_Asta raises his head and looks at him in confusion_

"Yuno?"

Yuno takes a deep breath to calm himself. 

"You mean to tell me.. You caused all this fucking trouble.. Over a crush? Asta are you listening to yourself?"

_Asta stares at Yuno wide eyed, his heart is being crushed by every word._

"You want me to stay, because you have a crush on me? Asta you're out of your fucking mind! Do you even realize what you are saying?! I have to go and lead spade kingdom! You fucking saw how dire that place is! They have no one else! And you mean to stop me because.. _Of this_ ? Absolutely _pathetic_ . The Asta I knew would never stoop this _low_. Grow up. This is fucking ridiculous! 

Yuno turns his back walking away

"I know where the other artifact is. I'm leaving."

_Asta's tears are now freely falling from his face, he stares at the ground whilst holding his heart. He thinks he hears Yuno talking to Bell, but he can't hear anything other than his ears ringing._

**_He can't feel anything other than pain._ **

**_He feels nothing, but pain._ **

**_He can't see properly, his vision filled with tears._ **

**_Asta is_ ** **_broken_ ** **_._ **

  
  
  


_As Yuno collected the last artifact, Bell is the first to speak._

"Yuno.. I, that was too much."

"Bell. You can't seriously side with him, you hated him 10 mins ago."

_Bell looks at Yuno in distress, she looks back over at Asta, Asta is still standing there, broken from having his heart crushed._

_Yuno notices her looking at him and scoffs._

"Don't bother with him. He'll be fine. Let's go. We're done here."

Bell reluctantly follows

~~~

  
  


_Asta can feel's a slight tingle within his right arm, his head and his right eye._

_He feels empty._

_Asta drops to his knees and screams._

_He holds his head within his hands, and feels a bump on his head._

_He looks down at his right hand in front of his face._

_his body is being taken over by his demon_

_Asta doesn't care._

_Asta isn't Asta._

  
  
  



	6. To return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta hasn't returned since yesterday, and the black bulls are worried, along with pretty much everyone within the golden dawn. 
> 
> Nero confronts Yuno of his actions, and make him go fix the damage hes caused.

_ The door creaked loudly _

Yuno stepped inside Julius' headquarters, artifact in hand.

"Yah Yuno, welcome back. I trust the mission went well?"

"Yes sir, Here is one of the artifacts. It is a magic item in the form of a headdress."

"Aahh I see, it looks very delicate. But I was informed there would be 2 artifacts, where is the other one?"

"Ah Asta has it. He hasn't returned?"

"Nope, I Haven't seen him for a while now. You left with him right?"

_ Yuno looks down.  _

"No sir, I left first."

"Hmm.. That's unusual. Well as long as it's in safe hands, I don't mind. As long as he returns it sometime within the next week of course. What was the artifact?"

"It was a new water scroll, for a water attribute."

"Woww I would love to see someone use it! If you see Asta make sure he comes to submit it okay?"

_ Yuno hasn't looked up to Julius' eyes. He continued looking at the ground, face seemingly troubled.  _

"Yuno-kun? Is something the matter?"

_ Yuno jolted at the question. _

"No sir. If I see him I'll let him know."

Julius started at him arms crossed, and then sighed.

"Has something happened between you and Asta?"

"No! No.. Not at all. Everythings. Fine."

Julius was a bit surprised by Yuno's response but could clearly tell Yuno didn't want to speak on the matter, so Julius didn't press it any further.

"Okay, you are dismissed."

Yuno turned heel and walked through the doors and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He continued to walk towards his dorm room and tried to avoid anyone wanting to talk to him. 

Luckily Yuno didn't run into anyone, and stepped into his dorm and slammed the door and flopped down onto his bed. 

He didn't understand Asta. 

He didn't understand anything right now. His own feelings were currently fighting with himself. All he wanted was to forget this day ever happened by going to sleep. 

Unfortunately it seems someone doesn't want him to have that luxury.

"Yuno..."

Yuno looked up to see Belle.

_ Yuno frowned.  _

"What?"

"What you said to Asta, why did you say that?"

"Are you seriously going on about him again? He'll be fine."

"No! No he won't! Not at all!"

_ Belle huffs _

"Look I don't hate him.. I don't think anyone deserves that. Do you even realize how.. He felt?"

"What? you mean he actually loves me? Belle don't be fucking ridiculous. He probably will just feel lonely when I'm gone. That's his problem."

Belle didn't respond, she looked down and poofed into thin air, returning back to his grimoire. 

"Belle?"

Yuno looked up and found her gone. Yuno huffed, too tired to deal with anything anymore. He turned to the wall and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

  
  


~~~

_ U..n.ooo _

_ Uno... _

_ Yuno! _

_ Yuno jolted awake, he didn't recognize where he was, he looked around and found Asta kneeled down looking upwards. Yuno followed his gaze to see a demon, hovering over Asta.  _

_ Asta didn't move, he continued to look up with dead eyes, no emotion.  _

_ The demon summoned a sword, Asta's demon slayer sword and pointed it right at Asta's heart. _

_ Yuno panicked _

_ Asta move!!  _

_ Asta didn't listen, he stayed still, almost wanting for this to happen. _

_ ASTAAAAA _

_ Yuno tried to reach forward, but something was holding him back. A cloudy fog appeared over Asta and the demon, only seeing a silhouette of Asta being impaled.  _

_ Except this time, the demon looked a lot like Yuno's figure. _

  
  
  


_ Blood splattered everywhere. _

_ Yuno's eyes went wide, the space being filled with screams. Yuno didn't know he was the one screaming until his throat went coarse.  _

  
  
  
  


~~~

Yuno awoke, hyperventilating, holding his head in his hands. 

"Fuck.."

Yuno takes deep breaths and calms down. He looks outside and sees it's still the crack of dawn, a bit too early but Yuno can't go back to sleep after that. 

He gets out of bed and gets dressed, going to the bathroom to fix his hair. He observes his face, he looks very tired and drained. He splashes his face with water and proceeds to take a shower. 

He likes his showers very hot, as it washes away all his worries. He thinks about what he said to Asta. Every since he said those words, Yuno has felt this strange pang within his heart that has been constant. He brings his head up to his chest, it hurts, but why?" 

Yuno then ends his shower and gets dressed, he dries his hair and thinks of what he's gonna do today, maybe he'll go visit Klaus-san and Mimosa-San today. 

Yuno lastly puts on his cloak and then tries leave his dorm. 

I say try, as Yuno wasn't even able to do that. 

As soon Yuno opens his door, he meets a very distressed looking Mimosa. 

"Ah Yuno-san! I.. We need help!"

"Huh? What's going on?"

"It's Asta! He hasn't come back home yesterday, Noelle-chan contacted Golden Dawn to see if he was with you, and that's that I came to ask."

"What? He hasn't come back? What do you mean he hasn't come back?"

"When Noelle and the other Black Bull members woke up, Asta was not inside the base, and it seems he hasn't been there for the past 2 days."

"I saw him just yesterday! We did a mission together in a dungeon, and I went on ahead."

"Huh? He's at a dungeon?"

"Well, that's the last place I've seen him."

"I see.. Well that's probably the first place we should look but.. Do you know why he hasn't returned? It's weird you know.. I haven't heard anything of what's happening but.. Is there, anything going on?"

Yuno stops and considers if he should talk to Mimosa about what Asta has confessed but, frankly He still didn't want to talk about it. 

"No. Nothings going on, I'll return to the dungeon and bring that idiot back."

"Okay.. Just, if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to tell me and Klaus-San okay?"

Mimosa leaves his doorway with one of her reassuring smiles. 

Yuno huffs. 

He exit's the dormitories and makes his way to Clover castle town. The sky was cloudy today, rain may come by soon, closer to the afternoon. Yuno continues to walk through the town and make it to the outskirts part to head back to the dungeon. He honestly couldn't understand why Asta didn't return home. It's so childish and completely stupid. 

Yuno walked until he made it to the Outskirts of Clover town and was stopped by someone yelling at him. 

Yuno turned and is rushed by two black bull members, Nero and.. Who's the pink haired girl?

"Hey handsome!! Where are you off to this early in the morning?" 

"I apologize who are you?"

"My my what a joker! I'm Vanessa, as if you need the reminder. 

Vanessa puts his arm around Yuno, leading him off back to the town. 

"So since it's so early, how about we grab some breakfast? You can call it a date if you'd like!"

Vanessa ends that sentence with a wink. 

Yuno picks up her hand off of him and politely bows. 

"I apologize, but I can't, I have business to attend to."

And Yuno turns around seemingly pretending nothing just happened. 

"Man.. And I thought I had a chaannce.."

Vanessa says in a whiny tone. 

Nero turns back to Yuno, and calls, out ignoring Vanessa. 

"Yuno."

Yuno stops abruptly by Nero's voice. 

"You're off to find Asta, correct? I am coming with you."

Yuno turns around. 

"Why?"

"Because."

Nero walked closer to him and gave him a dark look only he could see before she took lead. 

"I want to talk with you."

Yuno signs and knows he can't get out of this one, so he follows beside Nero. 

Once they were away and Vanessa took off and they were away from those who could listen in, Nero spoke.

"What happened?"

She didn't turn around to face Yuno. 

Yuno was confused as to what Nero was trying to do but, he decided to play along. 

"Asta was just being a child. He was upset that I had to leave, and we got into a fight."

"No, I asked what had happened. Not what you thought happened."

Yuno stared at Nero, feeling mildly annoyed, still keeping a poker face. 

"What do you mean?"

Nero finally turns around to face Yuno, still having that dark unamused look. 

"Did Asta say anything to you? You've never fought before. Why now?"

Yuno huffs as if he's given up. 

"He said he loved me and wants me to stay. I told him I can't do that and it was childish to try and keep me here."

Nero's expression changes vividly, now staring wide eyes in disbelief. 

"What did you say?"

Yuno broke his poker face looking slightly annoyed.

"I said he confessed. It was probably a tactic to make me stay, he doesn't love anyone other than Sist-"

"So you'd just turn him away like that?"

Yuno stopped and crossed his arms, now confused again. 

Nero's expression turned to anger

"I honestly thought better of you. You just completely disregard what he felt for you and thought it was a tactic.. Yuno. Listen to yourself. Does Asta seem like the type of person to ever do such a thing?"

"Well no but, this is the first time we'll ever be away from each other. He's probably really upset about that, and him confession doesn't mean he actually does love me. And even so-"

Before Yuno could reply, Nero cut him off. 

"So you just write him off as a liar? That thick skull of yours is somehow even thicker than Asta's. Yuno do you even know the damage you caused? That would break anyone's heart. Do you even realize that?"

Yuno stopped to think. Sure he may have reacted more harsh then needed, but he won't let something like this stop him from leading the Spade Kingdom. 

"How else was I supposed to react? I don't think the both of you realize how important it is to step up and lead a kingdom."

"Yuno that's the exact problem here. You can't let this responsibility hinder your relationship with Asta. And-"

_ Nero stood straight and gasped _

"Is that why Asta hasn't returned home? Because you rejected him?"

"Probably."

_ Nero signed annoyingly at that response. _

"Yuno. Take this seriously. You broke his damn heart, but I have a feeling that a simple rejection and calling him childish wouldn't cause him to just not come home. What else did you say to him?"

Yuno thought back.

"I just said it was stupid and that the Asta I knew wouldn't stoop so low and that I have to lead-"

Nero doesn't let him finish that sentence. 

"You're so caught up on leading a fucking kingdom that you forgot the most important thing to you!"

_ Nero looks as if she's ready to kill Yuno.  _

_ Yuno jolts a little at Nero's yelling. He never thought Nero would be the type to yell.  _

"Nero I have to lead Spade Kingdom. They don't have anyone el-"

"THAT is the problem!! You think that yourself! No one's ever said that! They have PLENTY of people you simply decided to take the role because you are the prince of that god awful place!"

_ Yuno brought his hand up to his face scrunching.  _

"Nero that's a prince's duty-

"You're not. The. Prince."

_ Yuno looked up at Nero shockingly.  _

"What? But I saw the memories of my parents and what happened, I saw how I was at the castle, I saw what I am!"

"No not like that. You don't belong to spade Kingdom you belong here. You belong with  _ Asta _ . You are, and have always been a clover citizen. You let this whole prince and king thing get to your stupid head! How do you expect to control and lead the biggest kingdom when you can't even control yourself! You are clueless Yuno. And you turned down the person most important to you because of this nonsense responsibility you put on yourself!"

_ Yuno chest tightens, he.. Did this to himself? _

"Im.. Let's just stop this conversation. We need to go and-"

"Absolutely fucking  _ not _ . I will not stop. You broke Asta, I knew he was in love with you for quite some time, and the reason he's been so distraught lately is because of you! How dare you take his feelings and throw them away like garbage! Is that all he is to you?"

_ Yuno feels his lungs being constricted, he feels its becoming harder to speak the realization of what he done hit him like a train. _

"What? No.. Asta means a lot to me it's just, ugh look we need to stop this-"

"I said NO! You will go find Asta and you will fix this.  _ Now _ . Get your damn cloud out, we have to find him. Who knows what other damage you've done to him." 

Yuno obliges. 

Summoning his cloud and begins to make way to the dungeon he and Asta had completed the day prior. Nero following in her bird form. 

"Where is he?"

She asks in a rushed tone.

  
  


"Back at the dungeon we did yesterday."

"You just LEFT him there? How heartless are you?!"

_ Yuno clutches his cloak above his heart and looks away in shame. _

He never stopped to consider his actions these past weeks.. And when he does.. Heartless is all he could think of to describe his actions.

He thought he had so much responsibility and yet.. Nero's right. No one said that.. He just, took it upon himself and pushed Asta away because of it. 

Nero's right, I can't lead anyone, If I don't have the person most important to me by my side. 

Yuno is holding back tears at his realization of his actions.. He didn't even acknowledge his own feelings for the small boy

He took his time with Asta for granted. His face looks red but his expressions filled with guilt. He always felt warm and fuzzy around Asta, but now he feels complete and utter shame. 

_ I need to fix this.  _

_ I need Asta.  _

  
  


~~~

As soon as they arrived, both Yuno and Nero felt unease. The dungeon felt more dangerous than yesterday. 

Yuno tells Nero to take the path on the right, remembering how it was a straight line through. Nero nods and goes on ahead. 

The further they went through, the more this dark feeling increased. 

"This had to be coming from Asta, I felt it before with the demons we fought, it's that same uneasy feeling."

"Are you saying, Asta is..?"

Nero doesn't respond. 

Yuno suddenly wishes he didn't come back. 

  
  


As soon as Yuno reaches the artifact room, he gets a deep shiver running down his spine.

He looks at Nero and she also senses something immensely dark. 

Yuno calls out. 

"Asta?"

Nero looks around the room, there was nothing here, just a big empty room and…

Nero senses an attack from her front and backflips to dodge.

She looks up and sees a.. sword?

Not just any sword, Asta's demon slayer sword. 

"Asta! What are you doing?"

Yuno whips around to be beside Nero, Grimoir at the ready. 

There emerged Asta but.. what was once a beautiful emerald color, what was staring at them were deep red crimson eyes, pitch black hair and instead of his usual one wing, there were two. 

" **Well well well, if it isn't miss Bird and..**

_ He turns to Yuno and has a dark look on his face and there was this unusual rasp to his voice _ .

" **You. Why are you here?"**

"What? Asta..? What are you doing?" 

**" Asta is... not available you see.... He's asleep right now.... Deep inside.. I'm just protecting this... body."**

_ Yuno makes an angry face, the thought of someone else controlling his body made his blood boil. _

"You bastard get out of his body!"

_ Yuno summons a wind slash towards Asta, He seemingly dodges as if a bug came towards him.  _

**"Oh ho….what got you so angry? If I recall..., just the other day you didnt care what had happened to him…."**

"Shut up! Give him back!"

"Stop it Yuno! That's a demon! His demon! It took over him but if you keep attacking you'll hurt Asta!"

_ Yuno growls _

**"The young ladies right….If you want Asta back…., you must get through me**

**.. I will not allow you.. To harm this body..**

_ Yuno looked up and sneered his teeth.  _

" _ What _ ?"

**"You see,...I need this body...….and his soul to be strong. And after yesterday's little event,.. you weakened his soul so much,.. that anymore pain would not have been good… It would break his soul to the point where it cannot be fixed...**

Yuno look at Nero a bit panicked. 

"We need to get him out of his body!"

Nero doesn't bother to look at Yuno, as she had that thought long before him. 

"I know, and I can seal his demon but, I need you to create an opening."

Yuno looked back up at Asta..

_ If he messes up here, he won't get Asta back.  _

"Consider it done."

Yuno summons Belle

"Belle!"

"I'm here!"

"We're gonna have to merge again."

_ Belle nodded and merged her power with Yuno. _

"Asta!"

The demon looks down at him.

"I'm bringing you back home! 

The demon smiles.

**"I would like to see you try."**

Without warning the demon charges straight towards Yuno at incredible speed. 

_ "Shit he's fast!" _

Yuno summons Zephrith sword and blocks just in time, the demon looks intently at Yuno. He smiles and uses they're swords to prop his body up and flip over to get behind Yuno. 

The demon attacks Yuno, causing him to lose his balance but he turns swiftly and knocks Asta's leg causing him to fall. 

The demon grunts and props himself back up, summoning his other sword. 

Yuno regains his balance, ready to parry any attacks. 

The demon smiles and throws his sword at Yuno, Yuno dodges and runs around the Demon, but he seems to have predicted this as he launches himself to him, causing Yuno to fly upwards and summon his wind arrow to strike. 

"Asta! Wake up and come back to me! I'm sorry!"

**"Haha.. That won't work you know.. simple apology won't fix the damage you've** **_done!"_ **

The demon bends his legs and launches to Yuno, summoning his bigger sword that was used against the first demon they fought. 

Yuno encapes the sword with his wind and controlling it, knocking it to the other side of the wall. The demon summons demon slayer in an instant and roundhouses Yuno, Yuno blocks with a grunt but is almost knocked off balance. 

"I know an apology won't work dammit! But it won't work because it's not directed to  _ you!!" _

The demon growled and picks up the pace, he forcefully turns his body and fly's to Yuno with both smaller swords in hand.

**"You were the one who broke him! You left him here for dead! If anything, the only demon here is** **_you."_ **

The demon slashes both swords at the same time, canceling Yuno's Zephyrite sword and knocks him on his side to launch him into a wall. 

_ Gaahh!! _

Yuno gets up quickly before the demon rushed towards him, Yuno summons his wind eagly and commands it to overthrow the demon.

The demon cuts through it effortlessly and summons Black tornado. 

Yuno summons his own Tornado and the two clash, creating an explosion, making it so rubble falls from the ceiling. 

Both Yuno and the demon look at each other before flying upwards simultaneously and avoid the falling rubble. 

This causes Yuno to lose sight of the demon, and is struck from the back. 

Belle comes behind him and creates a shield. 

"Asta!" She calls

"Stop this! We don't have a chance against you!"

**"Shut it Pipsqueak"**

"Pipsqea-!"

Belle is angry at that statement, but before she could do anything Yuno spins around creating a slash of wind that hits Asta directly. 

The demon Growl's, even more angry and summons a new sword much like a whip. The demon slashes Yuno to the side, wrapping him in dark magic.

_Fuck I can't_ _summon anything!_

  
  


The demon swings him towards the wall, And quickly follows up by pinning his side.

Yuno grunts as the demon lands a hit on him, pinning him against the wall. 

The demon snarls at Yuno. 

Yuno lifts his face to look the demon straight in the eyes with a look he can't describe. Yuno takes hold of Asta's face with both of his hands and looks up with tears. 

"I know what I did was so so heartless..

and I'm so sorry, Asta please.."

_ Yuno brings his face to his and brings their forehead together. He whispers.  _

_ "Come back to me _ "

The demon stopped and looked surprised. 

  
  


_ Sealing magic, encaged!  _

Nero comes up from behind and seals the demon back within Asta. 

"GAAHHHH!!"

_ Asta looks at Yuno wide eyed and mouth Agaped. His hair turning back to its beautiful ashen color, the anti magic depleting from his arm and chest, his wings retreating.  _

_ His eyes flash from green to red and red to green, until finally they are back to his mesmerizing emerald green eyes.  _

_ Asta seemingly collapses and Yuno catches him, bringing him close and hugging him tight. _

"Asta!!"

_ Asta lays limp within Yuno's arms.  _

_ Yuno brings his head to his neck and wraps him tightly within his arms. _

_ He's still breathing.  _

_ Asta is okay.  _

_ Yuno cries quietly within Asta's shoulder.  _

  
  


_ "I won't let you go. Ever again."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I hope you're all fairing well. 
> 
> I'm not sure if you've noticed but I have been progressively making each chapter longer the more it goes on, and I would like to know if you prefer longer or shorter chapters. 
> 
> I for one love good long chapters, but my brain can really only handle about 2-4 good ideas and anymore than that and it would drag on. 
> 
> But if you prefer longer chapters that would be a good way to practice and stuff, so let me know! 
> 
> I don't have a regular schedule for new chapters, but expect a chapter every 1-2 weeks as I do plan on finishing it. 
> 
> Stay safe!! <3


	7. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero and Yuno struggle to take Asta back to clover kingdom.

"How is he?"

Nero says brushing her hair behind her ear as looks down at Yuno still hugging him, showing now signs of letting go. 

"He's.. Breathing." 

Yuno signs deeply, letting Asta rest in his lap. 

_I don't know how i'm ever going to apologize to asta. i finally recognizes how stupid i've been, and how my actions affected asta. but now i'm not sure exactly how to convey that._

Nero senses Yuno's distress and comes and sits next to him. 

"You know, thinking about this won't really help you."

Yuno didn't look up, still caressing Asta's face, admiring his features, brushing his hair out of his face. 

"I know I know, it's just, I'm not sure exactly how to tell him I'm sorry."

"Well I can't really tell you that answer. That's something you'll have to do. I'm still angry at you by the way... So don't come to me on how to fix your problems."

"Yeah.. I know."

"Good, now let's bring him back, next time he wakes up we won't know if it's really him or his demon."

Yuno looks up, a bit distressed.

"Do you remember what the demon said? About, protecting his body?"

Nero looks at Yuno and looks back down to Asta.

"Yes but.. I don't really know why. I didn't even know his demon could do that.. And he said he wanted to protect him, so I guess, all we can really do is watch and hope he doesn't harm him."

Yuno looks back down at Asta in sadness. 

"And I caused this"

"Yeah. You did. But at least you realize you did it, that's progress. Now stop sulking and let's get back, Asta needs to rest."

"Yeah, you're right."

They both looked up at the giant hole in the ceiling created from the last battle, a storm was coming and it looked very unforgiving if they didn't hurry up. A light drizzle has already started to plop down on their hair. 

Yuno summons his cloud and lays Asta down, wrapping him up within his cloak to shield him from the rain. Nero transforms back into bird form and cuddles into the little hood next to Asta's face. 

Yuno begins to fly out, and fast. 

As Yuno began to make way for Clover Kingdom, the farther he went the harsher the rain became. The rain came crashing down and each drop felt like a small pellet was hitting them constantly. The sky grew ever darker, and the thunder became even louder.

What the hell.. We've never had a storm this bad before. 

The wind was harsh and was fighting with Yuno's magic, the wind was so strong it cut out Yuno's hearing immensely, all he could hear was like the wind was cutting his ears. He tipped a little and had trouble regaining stability. Yuno slowed down a little but was then shocked when a lighting bolt hit right beside him. 

"Oy Yuno! Be careful we don't wanna be fried!"

"I know!"

Yuno goes lower to the ground and tries to hide behind the trees, but it seems mother nature really was out to get them. 

The wind harshly blew the trees towards them, making it harder for Yuno to see and navigate, a branch ended up hitting Nero, and she let out a yelp. 

"Nero we have to take shelter."

"No We're almost there! Just keep going!"

Yuno huffed and tried to create a shield of sorts that would blow anything that tried to hit them, and well that works great for branches and the like, it does not work against lightning. 

A huge lightning bolt came crashing down directly in front of Yuno, he did a sharp halt which caused Asta to fall off. 

"Fuck Asta fell!!"

"Shit!"

Yuno immediately goes down to the ground and swoops up Asta just in time, and Nero grabs hold onto him tighter this time. 

"Don't drop him!"

"I'll try! Now hurry we have to-

That sentence was cut off short. 

"Nero?"

Yuno looks behind him and sees that Nero's not there anymore.

"Dammit I didn't want you to fall off either!"

Yuno lowers down to the ground to where Nero was, Yuno gets off the cloud and runs to where he spots Nero on the ground in the open field. 

"Nero! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, A tree branch knocked me off"

"Maybe stay in bird form for the rest of the way, and hide within the cloak I gave Asta, I'll just get Belle to hold onto you both."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thank you."

As they run back to Yuno's cloud, they see Asta's body convulsing.

Yuno immediately sets his attention on Asta.

"Asta!!"

"GraaaAAAHHHHGHH"

Asta kicks Yuno in the face and launches towards the trees, still growling. 

"Aaggh!"

"Asta!" Nero calls out, Asta isn't responding. 

"Fuck I knew something was up, that fight was too easy for someone like him!"

Asta still growls, his arm turning black from an enormous amount of anti-matter filling his veins at an alarming rate, his wings growing back and his horn being twice the size from before, the whites of his eyes showing no color. 

"Yuno! It's dangerous if we let him get out we'd have to-"

Just then Asta attacks Nero from her side, Nero not blocking in time and she is launched a crossed the field.

"Nero!" 

Asta snaps his neck at Yuno at the sound of his voice. 

_Shit!_

Yuno quickly fills the field with a dense fog, making it harder for Asta to sense them. 

Yuno quickly goes to apprehend Asta, but Asta senses this and cuts through the fog to spot Yuno, and swinging his sword at his leg to trip him, then quickly pinns Yuno down. 

_Fuck! He's too strong!_

Asta continues to snarl at Yuno, whilst them summoning his Grimoir, this provided an opportunity for Yuno as he quickly grabbed Asta's wrists and launched him forward behind Yuno, Yuno not letting go of Asta's wrist then propels himself upwards and summons wind magic to hit Asta. Asta grunts and then summons two of his swords and duels with Yuno. 

Yuno summons Zephrite sword again, blocking his attack, his mana still trying to recover. 

They clash swords but Asta is stronger and more experienced with a sword, he has the upper hand. Asta then flips backwards, creating more momentum in his body to slash his swords upwards, hitting Yuno dead on. 

Yuno steps back for a moment, holding his side in immense pain. Belle immediately reacts creating a heavy shield as Asta doesn't allow time for rest. 

Asta slashes Vertically at his side completely by passing the shield. Yuno blocks Asta's side attack with his forearm, cutting it. Asta steps back. 

"Asta!! Wake up! You have to stop fighting, your body can't handle it!"

Talking only seemed to have angered him, as Asta stepped back even more, and he summoned his biggest sword yet. 

Anti magic: black divider!

The giant sword reaches the sky, Yuno can only look up. 

How the fuck is he supposed to dodge that? 

Yuno looks down to Asta, it seems Asta is concentrating a great amount on summoning that sword. 

And so, He doesn't dodge, the only way to stop something that big, is to stop the one summoning it. So Yuno launches himself with his wind, and tackles Asta to the ground, successfully stopping his magic. 

Asta growls at this movement and quickly switches positions by kicking the side he just slashed. Yuno winced in pain dropping his guard for a second. He was about to summon black divider again, but stopped as he sensed Nero.

Nero comes in from behind and summons sealing magic, Asta swiftly lifts his leg to kick Nero off of him, and this provides Yuno an opportunity to knee Asta in the stomach, launching him upwards. 

Asta's mouth hangs open from the pain, but his expression turning into anger, he snarls at Yuno and whips around to kick again, and summoning his sword to follow up with a heavy swing slice. 

Yuno bends backwards and dodges, he goes behind to grabs his wrist and force them on top of his head to quickly pin Asta to the ground. This makes Asta growl even louder, and with his free hand summons demon slayer to stab Yuno in the back. 

Nero quickly comes and kicks his sword away from Yuno, she then comes around to the ground and places both hands beside Asta's face, whilst Yuno pins him down with all of his Strength. 

Asta continues to struggle and he lunges forward attempts to bite Yuno in the face, but Yuno brings his arm to his mouth to guard himself. Yuno lets out a deep growl from pain as his teeth dig even deeper into the cut. 

"Nero.. Hurry!"

"I'm trying!"

Nero concentrates all her power to Asta's head to try and seal him.

"Asta please! Stop struggling it will only make it hurt more!"

Asta screams.

Nero summons demon seal, and creates a small contract within his body, storing all anti magic within that contract.

Asta stops struggling and his body goes limp, mouth still hanging open from screaming his lungs out. Yuno retrieves his arm out of his mouth and applies pressure to his wound.

As if time has stopped, everything came to a silent halt. Yuno and Nero out of breath.

His arm is still black, whilst his hair is normal and his legs are okay, it's just his arm.

Yuno and Nero both look in shock at what had just happened, and take a step back. 

"What.. What the hell?"

They both say out of breath. 

"I.. I didn't seal him completely.. All I did was store his power in a contract that's somewhere on his body.. I've never done that before."

Nero looks shocked, a little scared even, she's never ever seen something like this. His power is growing so strong, that it's even taken control when he's still unconscious, almost as if he was in a trance. She wouldn't have been able to stop him if it weren't for Yuno, she's not strong enough for him, her magic isn't combat suited. 

Yuno looked just shocked and tired, he caused this. He did this to Asta, and he doesn't know how to fix this. 

"We need to go, now. I don't really know what I just did and it's just temporary, if he gets taken over again I won't be able to stop him next time, I don't have any mana left and if this continues his strength will be too much for me, and you've used a lot of mana."

"Yeah, I've got enough to bring us back, but not enough to fight him again."

Yuno quickly grabs his cloak and once more wraps him up tightly, they're all definitely gonna catch colds from this. 

Yuno summons his cloud and creates a barrier of wind to protect them, he commands Belle to protect Nero and Asta whilst Yuno steers, he lays low to the ground and quickly heads to Dr.Owen's dormitory. 

Belle uses her power to create a mana wall behind and in front of Nero and Asta, Nero transformed back into a bird and hides back in Asta's hood cuddling beside his cheek, so Belle really only has to worry about Asta.

They make it back to clover kingdom and fly super fast across, not slowing down, which drags the wind in an awkward direction against the houses. They immediately spot Dr.Owens base and Yuno pigeon dives down. As soon as they arrive at the entrance Yuno grabs Asta within his arms and sprints inside, kicking the front door open and surprises the nurse mage as she looks very concerned. 

"Help! We need Dr.Owen now!" 

The nurse mage and another person whip their heads Yuno's direction.. The other person being Leo. 

"Asta!!" Leo runs over and observes his cut up body.

"You fucking bastard!! What the hell did I warn you about?! Did you think I was fucking joking??!"

Leo goes up to Yuno slaps him across the face, he was about to follow up with a punch until he hears a painful whine coming from Asta. He looks down and sees Asta's arm. Leo looks back up absolutely furious, as if he wasn't already. 

"What.did.you.do?"

"sir please do not being harm on the patients!!"

The nurse mage says in a panicked but firm voice as she comes in and tries to grab Leo but Leo refuses to move.

"Leo please move, Asta needs medical attention"

"Please Leo-san, you can deal with him later but now is not the time!" Nero cuts in not wanting another fight.

He clenches his fist and steps aside. 

"Go."

Yuno shouts back at the nurse to help them and the nurse mage immediately becons them to follow, Nero runs off to find Dr.Owen and to bring back blankets. As the nurse mage leads them to the main room for ICU patient, she brings them to a vacant bed and tells Yuno to set him down, and that she'll stabilize him. Yuno sets him down but doesn't let go of his hand, the nurse summons a fire bed of sorts, this Alarms Yuno and he immediately brings out his hand in protest. 

"It's okay!" The nurse mage explains sensing Yuno's distress. 

"My magic is an attribute of fire, but it's not for attacking purposes, It simply encases the patients body and keeps them warm, as well as stabilizes any immediate wounds on the surface."

Yuno calms down at her words. 

She then focuses her attention back up at Yuno.

"You are also hurt sir, you need to-

"No! No Don't worry about me I'm fine."

"But sir you're bleeding and from your side, your organs could be damaged. Please I'll heal you right beside him, is that alright with you?"

Yuno squeezes Asta's hand tighter, clearly not wanting to let go. Then the doors burst open and Yuno snaps at the sound. Dr.Owen rushes in grimoire at the ready and Nero following close behind, blankets in hand."

"Dr.Owen!"

"How's his condition?" Dr.Owen asks as he's already surrounding Asta with his healing Jelly fishes, getting off to work.

"He's stable sir, all vitals are unharmed and no immediate threat. We should focus on his immediate wounds first, as well as this man here also needs medical attention immediately." She says implying over to Yuno. 

"No I'm really fine-"

"Don't lie to a healing mage! You're clearly not fine at all! Here Allura pull up a bed for this young man." Dr.Owen becons to another nurse mage.

Another nurse mage comes in quickly at Dr.Owens commands and strolls in a bed for Yuno to lay down on. 

"No stop please I'm fine just focuse on him you have to focus on him!"

"Yuno." Nero comes by his side. 

"I'll be beside both of you, they can't do their job properly if you stay attached to him. He's okay, you took more damage than the rest of us here. Please, listen to the healing mages." Nero says as she puts a blanket around Yuno's shoulders.

"Hey you're no accountability! You're also injured so you too must be taken care of!"

Yuno looks at Nero in utter sadness before she gets lead away to another part of the hospital. He lets go of Asta like it's the most terrible decision he's ever made, his face breaking from his usual 'poker face'. The nurse mage leads him to the bed beside, and Yuno just turns his head to look over at Asta. Dr.Owen and the other nurse mages talk about something but it's becoming distant, his ears ringing. He simply stares at Asta's sleeping face in panic and uncertainty, all sounds around him become muffled. 

"Asta.."

Yuno whispers before ultimately passing out. 

~~~

Yuno awakes to the blaring sunlight shining through the very giant obscure windows. He sits up with a grunt, wincing in pain as the hand he used to prop himself up throbs in pain. Yuno looks down to see his arm is all wrapped up nicely in bandages, and his torso has also been wrapped up. He then jolts as he remembers what's happened yesterday, he whips his neck to where Asta's supposed to be, and sees him sleeping peacefully. He too has a bandage around his torso, but the more alarming thing was Asta's arm. His arm is completely charred black from all the anti magic swimming in his blood. Yuno gets out of bed and walks over to Asta's side, and grabs his hand and squeezes. Yuno looks down at Asta and brings his hair out of his face, noticing that his temperature is alarmingly high. He quickly rushes out the ICU ward and bumps into the healing mage from yesterday. 

"I'm sorry-"

"No it's okay! But you should not be out of bed yet, I still have to make sure your wounds have closed so you can't leave!"

"No its not about me it's about Asta, his temperature is high he might have a fever!"

The mage looks at Yuno understandingly. 

"Thank you very much for informing me, but you need to go back and lay down!"

The nurse mage spins Yuno around and they both go back to the ICU ward. Asta is still sleeping peacefully, and the nurse shooes Yuno away so she can take his temperature. She looks at the thermometer in concern. She immediately goes and grabs a bowl and fills it with cold water and a soft cloth. She comes back and sets the cloth on his forehead. 

"He has a very high fever, but other than that his condition is stable. But his arm is... Not something we can "heal" per say."

Yuno looks up confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is, his arm is "unnatural"

Dr.Owen states as he strides in the ward. He sits down on Asta's bed. 

"He should be fine for now, as all his other wounds are perfectly healed up. But his arm is something we can't heal, as his power completely took hold of his arm. We can't exactly heal "power."

Yuno stares at Asta. 

"And how are you? Any pain?"

Yuno looks up at Dr.Owen

"No sir, none at all. Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear."

Dr.Owen turns towards his mage and begins talking about more patients, and how there won't be much room within the hospital. Yuno's ears peak up and he immediately speaks out. 

"Can I take him home and take care of him? It's just a fever right? And I can monitor his arm this way."

_I have to be responsible for him._

"Sure, I don't see why not. And his fever is not life threatening, it's simply a cold. You may come in whenever you see or feel that something is off."

"Thank you sir." Yuno stands up and bows."

Dr.Owen and the nurse mage both walk out to give them some privacy. Yuno grabs his shirt and puts it on carefully with his arm being injured. He gets dressed and walks over to Asta, he grabs his cloak because Asta has completely gotten rid of the idea that shirts exist. He takes hold of his hand again, and huffs. He jolts as the doors to the ICU were with a loud crash and yelling then ensues. 

"Asta!" 

The whole of the Black Bulls burst within the ICU and shove their way past the other patients and all make a bee line to where Asta was. They all look very concerned and was about to come swarm him but stops as Yuno steps in front of Asta and brings his hand up to his mouth to make a "shh" motion. They all understand and nod, they quietly go over and observe Asta. Finral is the first to speak up. 

"Err.. Yuno right?"

Yuno turns to the man speaking to him, all eyes of the Black Bulls are on him, he tries his best to remain his poker face. 

"Yes."

"Can we ask, what happened? You see Asta hasn't really been.. Asta lately. he never told us why but, well to be honest, we know it had something to do with you."

Yuno looks down. 

"Hey we're not like blaming you or anything!" Finral exclaims waving his hands around in the air in fear of pissing him off for false accusations. 

"It's just, Asta cares about you more than anything, and that's pretty much a double edge sword you know.. If you're hurt he's hurt. Haha kinda like soulmates." 

"What's a soulmate? Can you fight them?"

A small pippy blond boy asks, looking very excited for something you wouldn't normally be excited for. 

"No you idiot it's like you're destined person, like the universe wants you to be together."

"Oohh I see.. Well that's boring I wanna fight! Magna fight me!"

"No you moron I will not! Where do you think we are?!"

"What do you mean? It's the perfect place to fight! If you get injured you get treated and fight again! It's a perfect cycle!" Luck beams

Asta stirs within his sleep. 

"P-p-please be quiet!!"

A blue haired girl screams out, sitting beside Asta. Both Magna and Luck take one last look at Asta, and both leave the ward with a big smile plastered on their faces, saying that Asta will be fine and there's nothing to worry about. Grey then follows Gauche out as he mumbles something about worrying him for nothing and taking him away from his thoughts or Marie, leaving only Finral and Yuno within the ward. Yuno stands there quite uncomfortable, as Finral is still clearly waiting for a response. 

"Do you love someone?"

"WHAT?" Finral's face turns bright red and goes into complete shock. He waves his arms out in the air. 

"Ahahaa of course I do!"

"Have you told them?"

"Yes I have! Now it's just a matter of being accepted, so I'm actually currently going through training to become a better man for her!"

Yuno eyes lit up 

"Training?"

"Yes of course training! Would you like me to help you?"

"Ah is that-?"

"Finraall don't go dragging this poor boy into your stupid schemes." Vanessa comes strolling in wrapping her arm around Finral with a bottle of booze in her left hand. 

"Schemes?! Rude!! It's actually been very effective you know!"

"Mhmmm I'm suuree!" She says snuggling his face. 

"Hmm? Asta?" She says as she's just notices him lying there sleeping peacefully. She walks over and pokes his cheek as if he'll respond. 

"He's okay right?"

"Yes, He's.. Okay, but I have to watch over him as he has a fever and I have to monitor his arm."

"hmm.." Vanessa pauses and brings her head up to look at the ceiling, she then makes an exclaimed face. 

"Ahh that's right, during the last battle with the demons, his arm was also like this, where his anti magic was filling his veins. It took a month to get it out and it was.. Not something anyone should go through."

Yuno was very interested as well as concerned as no one's ever told him about this.

"You mean he's been through this before?"

"Mhm, it happens when he's put under immense pressure and his mental state breaks.. And it's been described as "something" taking over."

"How did you.. Heal it?"

"Well.. We didn't. It was all Asta's doing, but apparently it causes immense pain and it never stops. We did all we can to help ease the pain, but nothing worked very well. It doesn't help that he's anti nagic, every medicine we had never worked on him. Oh but what did help for a couple hours was a good massage!"

"A.. Massage?"

"Yep! It eased his muscles which helped his blood flow, and the more we did that the better it got!"

"I see.. Thank you Vanessa."

"Ahaha! Don't worry handsome! Why don't we go out on a dat-"

"I have to go now and bring Asta with me. Good day" Yuno says with a respectful bow. 

Vanessa immediately turns her attention to Finral. Yuno summons his cloud underneath Asta. 

"Ah, what happened to Nero?"

"Oh shes resting right now back at the base. She said not to worry about her."

"I see. Tell her I said thank you."

"Of course!"

Yuno nods and carefully leads his cloud out of the ICU ward. Once he reaches the entrance, he is immediately stopped as Leo steps in front of him. 

"I'm not done with you."

"I.. I know. Listen I know you're angry but.."

"You don't know anything! You know nothing. Nothing!" He shouts in his face. 

"Look what you fucking did to him! Do you even have an ounce of fucking remorse?! You're just a heartless bastard! how, how could you?!"

Yuno looks down in complete guilt. 

"Leo-San. I know.. I know what I did wrong okay… I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. And I will make it up to you."

"Words don't make it right. I heard what happened, Will he even remember this fight? How will you deal with that? The last thing he probably remembers is his heart breaking into a million pieces because of some heartless bastard he somehow fucking fell in love with!"

"I KNOW!" 

Leo looks up shocked and gasped. 

"I know.. I don't know why it took me so fucking long." Yuno says as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. 

"I promise you I will make him happy, and make it up to him." Yuno looks at Leo completely determined. Leo scrutinizes him to catch any lies within his eyes, when he sees none, he backs down. 

"Don't.. Don't hurt him again. Or else I will finish the fucking job. You hear me?"

"Yes.. I hear you, loud and clear." 

"Leave. now. Before I change my fucking mind."

_Yuno bows and leaves towards the entrance, as the doors shut, Leo lets out a single tear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a while to get this out!! 
> 
> Schools starting back up and it's my final year of highschool before uni, so times are very stressful but this story is a great outlet of my stress so fear not I will plan to finish it. 
> 
> As well as I re wrote the last chapter a bit because I was not happy with the ending, but for some reason it's not updating correctly so give it a day or so :) 
> 
> I love you all and I hope you're all doing okay!!


	8. Remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone says to consider the consequences of your actions, you really shouldn't ignore that piece of advice.

_ The warm smell of stew filled the air, you could almost taste how sweet and fresh it smelt, almost like you're on the beach and you're surrounded by warmth _ . 

Asta stirred in his sleep from the smell, he opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling.  _ Huh? _ He turns his head and sees a giant bookshelf next to a desk, with some papers piling up on the desk. Asta tries to sit up, but stops as his body aches all over and he felt dizzy and his vision was like looking into a kaleidoscope. He fell back down onto the bed and tries again, but slower this time. He felt hot all over and his arm hurts so badly he clutches it with his other hand, he can still feel from it which is good but it hurts so fucking much that the slightest movement it aches. He finally looks down at his arm once he sits upright on this unfamiliar bed. Huh? It's filled with anti-magic again, no wonder it hurts, but what happened? Asta's head throbs and he puts his head in his hands. Where am I? What happened? Asta tries to steady himself and look around, he doesn't recognize this place at all, but it looks very much like a dorm, was he at some other squads base? He tried to stand up but fails as his legs give out. As Asta tenses his body to hit the floor, he is caught. Asta looks at who's arms he's in. He sluggishly looks up but his vision is even more blurry up close, but he would recognize this person anywhere.

"Yuno..?" Asta askes in a raspy voice, his heart felt as if the muscles were bring stopped. It hurt to speak his name.

"Shh, I'm here. You can't get out of bed yet, you have to rest some more."

Asta looks dazed and still not understanding the situation yet. He doesn't remember what happened, but his brain was functionate enough to click together that he was in Yuno's dorm room, and that he was in the Golden Dawn's base, now the other question remaining, was Why? And how? his mind is still foggy and this warmth throughout his whole body is not helping, so he just lets Yuno guide him back to bed. Once he lays back down Yuno grabs a small bowl to fill it with cold water and drench the cloth in and put it on Asta's forehead. 

"I made some Congee for you, you can eat it once you feel a little better." 

Asta doesn't reply, he doesn't know what to say, he doesn't even remember what really happened. His breathing is shallow and wheezed from the fever, and so Yuno goes to open the window to allow some fresh air inside so it's not so stuffy. As Yuno was walking back into the kitchen he is grabbed by Asta. 

"What.. Happened?" He asks in a quiet tired voice. Yuno turns back to him and smiles sweetly and just pets his head. 

"Your food will be ready soon, let me know when you're hungry." Asta lets go of his hand makes a soft 'plop' when it hits the bed, Asta wanted to ask what the fucks going on but his whole body is aching and is screaming for his brain to just shut up and rest some more. So Asta listens and immediately drifts off to sleep. Yuno went to the kitchen to turn off the stove as the congee was done, and he just continued to stare at the delicious congee bubbling in the pot. His brain was going a million miles an hour with thoughts bursting into his head. What was he going to do? He said he'd take care of Asta, but he knows that he's the *last* person Asta will want to see within a 5 mile radious once he remembers. He knew this and yet, why the hell did he think this was a good idea? He sighed and walked away to his desk and sat down. He opened a book titled "massage therapy 101" as Vanessa stated that Asta's arm would be in immense pain from the anti magic flowing through his veins at an intense amount, and a good massage would help with it. But Yuno had no clue how to give one, they were always busy with chores back at the orphanage, and ever since they left all they did was fight. So really who had the time for a massage? Well I do, so to speak. And Yuno was determined to make Asta as comfortable as possible, he just hopes he'll be able to bring him that comfort and not make it worse. So he continues from the page he left off, and read into the evening. 

A couple hours have passed and Yuno got a pretty good grasp on what a massage was and how to do it, he was pretty confident he could help him ease his pain, but what if Asta wouldn't even allow him to touch him? Maybe he should start slow and not begin with touching him. A good explanation and a damn fucking good apology that will even make the gods satisfied were in order first. But Yuno's never fucked up this badly.. He doesn't even know where to begin. _ Maybe something to eat will help gather my thoughts. _ And so Yuno closes the book and puts a bookmark on the page he left off of. He gently closes the book trying not to make any noises in order to let Asta rest. Yuno puts on his cloak and leaves his dorm room to go out and get something to eat from the market. He walks down the stairs and leaves the main headquarters and makes way to the townsmarket. It was getting dark and cold as fall was beggining to hit, so the weather was very on and off except at night time. Where at night is was always chilly, but not cold like winter, but enough where you would need a good jacket. Yuno stops in front of a stall that sells packaged fish and veggies, he makes his purchase and thanks the kind lady selling them. He has rice already at home so he knew he would have a nice meal as he used up his remaining veggies and potato's to make Asta the congee. 

Ah. Asta. 

He hurries home and hopes he's eating the congee on the stove if he's woken up, he must be hungry after what his body has been through. Yuno walks back in to the main quarters and begins to walk to his dorm but is stopped as Mimosa shouts his name. 

"Yuno-san!" She comes running up to Yuno with a worried look.

"What is it Mimosa-san?"

She puts one hand behind her back and one up to her cheek looking flustered.

"Uhm.. I apologize if this is an inappropriate question to ask but, was Asta in your dorm?"

Yuno looked at her in confusion. He didn't see anyone when he came back with Asta, how did she know he was with me?

"Yes he was. Why?"

"Oh! Well he just ran out of here in a hurry, he was breathing really heavy and fast. I heard he was sick? Should he be running like that?"

Yuno drops his bag of his fish and veggies and busts out the main door. Fuck he should've considered this damn outcome! He begins looking at all directions to see where he could have gone, but he couldn't have gone far! he's ill! But also when it comes to Asta he's never really in your expectations. And so Yuno summons his broom and flies over head. It was nightime and cold and he didn't have a damn shirt on! 

"Sylph! Help me find Asta!" Sylph pops up from the grimoire and immediately sets to work, she goes the opposite way whilst Yuno goes the other. They try to see down into the alleyways but it was getting darker and the darker it got the harder it was to see down below. Yuno goes all over the clover town and he doesn't see a boy with Ash hair. He almost calls Sylph back until he spots him. He sees someone Asta's height running out the alleyways and into the outskirts. Yuno tips his broom and shoots towards the boy, and just as he within the outskirts, Yuno stops in front of him. 

"Asta! You shouldn't be out here you're sick!"

Asta comes to a halt and takes a defensive stance, because it was dark out his eyes looked as if they were glowing, but one was not like the other. His left eye glowed a deep crimson red, while his right eye still had his beautiful emerald green. Yuno was shocked to see this. Was this the result of using the power of the devil too much? 

"Asta.."

Asta tried to ignore him and turn the other way, but Yuno goes up and reaches to grab his arm. Asta retaliates and drags his arm away from Yuno, taking a step back. 

"Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me! I have nothing to say to you." Asta stands his ground whilst avoiding eye contact by looking everywhere but Yuno's eyes. 

"Asta Please I.. I know this situation isn't very ideal but there's a reason for it please let me explain"

"No. You have nothing to explain. Shut up and let me leave!" Asta turns away again and tries running the opposite direction but Yuno grabs reaches out and grabs his arm again and turns him to face him. Asta whips around and slaps him.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE." Yuno pays no mind to the stinging feeling lingering on his cheek and immediately goes back in to try and block Asta's path.

"Asta calm down.. I.. Listen I can explain from befo-

"I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear anything from you! You don't care about me! You don't care about anything but yourself!"

"Asta I-that's not true, I care deeply about you!" Yuno steps closer and closer, but very slowly to try and calm him down. His grimoire is still within his pouch and his hands are at his side showing no sign of aggression. Asta is panting now and is desperately trying to not let tears fall. 

"I don't want you near me anymore. Why.. Why are you still trying?! You rejected me! You left me there! You bastard!" Asta brings his hands to his side and makes a tight fist and bringing his head down. He doesn't want Yuno in his line of site. 

"You were the one that threw me aside for your fucking goal! You were the one who throw away our promise! You threw away  **_ME!"_ ** Asta is still keeping his gaze towards the ground and to the sides, looking for an escape route.

Yuno is trying equally as hard to not show any raw emotion, he has to be strong for him. His heart is beating faster and faster the more he steps closer. Yuno's sees Asta's panic and want to escape so he throws his hands up to show that he has no intention of harming him.

  
  


"I know, and I regret it deeply. Asta I'm so sincerely sorry. I was stupid. I didn't recognize your feelings. I was wrong. But I also share the same feeli-"

"Liar. Liar liar liar LIAR!" Asta was trembling even harder.

"Asta I, I promise you-"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" Asta summons his grimoire and brings out his demon slayer sword aiming it directly at Yuno. But his body feels extremely heavy and his arm is trembling from his fever. Yuno notices this and ignores his threats by stepping even closer now, with the tip of his sword directly in contact where his heart is. 

"Asta please, please let me try one last time. To make it up to you. To love you properly. Please." Yuno ends that sentence with a whisper and is clutching the sword aimed right at his heart, accepting that if Asta doesn't forgive him, he'll accept the consequences. He deserves it. But he needs Asta. He can't be without him. And he is so stupid to not realize this fact sooner. He continues to look at Asta and not breaking eye contact. He wants to show him that he's not lying, and that he wants to make up for his mistakes.

"You.. You lie!! You're a fucking liar Yuno! All you've done his hurt me again and again and not even fucking realize why! You only cared about spade kingdom! You-"

Asta finally looks up when he hears Yuno's heart beat get gradually louder, almost as if fear is taking over. He slowly makes eye contact with Yuno and gasps. Yuno is making an expression Asta never thought he was capable of making. An expression that is so sincere and clouded with guilt and sorrow, it shocked Asta. It reminded him of when Nero almost made that same expression when her prince passed away.

Asta's lip trembles and he bites it, he opened his mouth to say something but all that he could manage to make out was a chocked sob. The dams he's tried to built up now came crashing down. He tries again but his cries get louder, until he finally drops his sword with a loud clank when it hits the stone and begins to fall to his knees. Yuno breaks the remaining distance between them and catches Asta bringing them into a warm embrace. 

"Yuno.... Why..? Why are you doing this.

Yunooo..." Asta grips Yuno's cloak tightly, crying into his chest. Yuno kisses his forhead tenderly, whispering "I love you" and "I'm sorry". He brings Asta close and pats his head. "I won't let you go, I promise." " I was so stupid" "I hope you can forgive me."

They were lucky they weren't within the town, a different outcome could've occured that caused a lot more damage.

They stayed together like this, cuddled on the ground with Yuno saying coaxing to a very distraught Asta. Asta continues to cry until his anguish turns into slight hiccups and his breathing slows down, staining Yuno's cloak.

He's cried all he can, and he stays in Yuno's warm embrace and goes limp from the overwhelming exhaustion he's had for the past 2 weeks that's finally came crashing down right here, right now. Yuno feels the lack of motion coming from Asta's body other than his chest going up and down, he removes Asta from his embrace and kisses him one last time on his temple before carrying him into his arms.

"I won't let you go ever again."

He looks at a sleeping and exhausted Asta and summons his cloud and carries him all the way back to base. Once he arrived, Mimosa is waiting with Yuno's groceries in hand. She looks up at the sound of doors opening and rushes to Yuno's side.

"Yuno-San!! I was worried! it's not like you to-" She looks down to see a sleepy Asta in his arms. Then she notices the heavy eye bags from Asta's eyes and how red and swollen they were. Was he.. Crying?

"Is Asta-Kun okay? What happened?" She asks as she looks up and sees the same look on Yuno's face, red and swollen around the eyes. She gasps with worry. 

"Are  _ you _ okay? What the heck happened?"

"It's nothing. We're okay, Asta needs to rest now." 

"Wait! At least let me come with you so you can have your groceries, I take it you didn't eat yet? Your purchase's came out when you dropped it."

"It's fine Mimosa. I'll just take my bag and be on my way now. Thank you for holding on to it." Yuno grabs the bag with his free hand under Asta's knee and begins to walk to the droms after thanking Mimosa one last time and saying his goodnight. He returns Asta to his bed and brings a soft blanket up to his chest and sits down on the edge of his bed, putting his head in hands and slicks his hair back. 

He's tired as well, exhausted. He finally did it. He fucking finally confronted him. Now, he has to prove his words. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!   
> I'm sorry it took so long to get out I handed in a fucking 30 page assignment and I really do be craving death. But I DID IT and now its ANGST TIME. 
> 
> I love you all and I'm so happy you enjoy my stories! I'm taking a break tomorrow because god I NEED IT- and I'll be planning out the next chapter!
> 
> Stay Safe everyone!  
> Love, Author


End file.
